Dr. McStuffins
Dr. Myiesha McStuffins is the beautiful wife of Marcus McStuffins, the mother of Doc and Donny and the adoptive mother of Maya. She sometimes has Doc to volunteer for her when there's a patient to help, either toy or person. She is a recurring character in season 1-3 and a guest character in season 4. Background Personality In addition to her beauty, Dr. McStuffins is mostly compassionate and motherly, but when there's a patient in need, she always remains sweet and friendly to them, if the patient is a person, but when Doc is stuck on a hard case when there's a toy to fix, her mother always helps her with some advice or help to fix the toy. Physical Appearance Dr. McStuffins is a slender African-American woman and wears a green long-sleeved shirt and denim jeans. She is often seen wearing a white lab coat just like Doc. She has curly brown hair, brown skin, and brown eyes. On Christmas Day at the end of "A Very McStuffins Christmas" she wore a green sweater with snowflakes embroidered all around it at the bottom. The sleeves and collar are red. Quotes *"If you need a second opinion, you know where to find me." *"Doctors hours are long, but it's worth it to help people feel better." *"Emmie, your mom just called to remind you about your piano lesson." *"Oh, Sweetie, you do have sand in your eye. It must hurt to move it around." *"Even doctors need to see the doctor sometimes." *"You have to remember to be careful around sand. You shouldn't throw it or kick it around because it could get in someone's eye." *"If you hold still, I promise I'll have that splinter out in no time." *"Your father's working late, so I thought you, Donny and I could go out for dinner together." *"Doc, I'm gonna need you to assist." *"This isn't the time for playing. You're sick and the best way for your body to get better is for you to rest. Really rest." *"Doc, your patient is ready." *"Waiting can be hard. But sometimes, it makes the thing you waited for even more special." *"Time to come inside girls. It's late." *"There, there, Maya. You're new here, so I bet everything feels really strange." Trivia *Dr. McStuffins' real name is Myiesha which we learn in "The Big Sleepover". Her name is based on Dr. Myiesha Taylor, an emergency room physician at Texas Regional Medical Center in Sunnyvale. *When she was younger, she used to take ballet. ("Break Dancer") *Her voice actress, Kimberly Brooks, also voices Surfer Girl. Brooks also voices characters such as Jasper from Steven Universe, Mee Mee from Dexter's Laboratory, Buena Girl from Mucha Lucha and Stormy in the Nickelodeon dub of Winx Club. Gallery Doc mcstuffins family.jpg Knight Time 026.jpg Knight Time 028.jpg Dr_McStuffins.png That's Just Claw-ful Pic_007.jpg Rescue_Ronda,_Ready_for_Takeoff_Pic_004.jpg Clinic_Inside_Front.png 300px-Dr__McStuffins.png Maxresdefault_401.jpg Doc and her mom stitch Lambie up.png Shark-Style_Toothache_Pic_001.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_S01E20_-_Get_Set_to_Get_Wet_1.png Loud Louie 020.jpg Loud Louie 021.jpg Loud Louie 022.jpg Loud Louie Pic_007.jpg Loud Louie 025.jpg Loud Louie 030.jpg Loud Louie 032.jpg Doctoring_the_Doc_Pic_002.jpg Doctoring_the_Doc_Pic_005.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_001.jpg My_Huggy_Valentine_Pic_009.jpg Dusty_Bear_Pic_012.jpg Leilani's Lu'au Pic_002.jpg Leilani's Lu'au Pic_018.jpg L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep35.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-full-episodes-english-season-1-episodes-13-18_985094.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo6_r1_1280.png x240-01m.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo5_r1_1280.png tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo2_1280.png MV5BMjA4NDMxOTkxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDcyNTg0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg GetImage-The Big Sleepover.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-13-The-Big-Sleepover--No-Sweetah-Cheetah.jpg Maxresdefault_84.jpg Dr. McStuffins looking at Doc.png Doc and her mom.png 1399633426d5a4b-original-1.jpg image-F06F_535AAA7F.jpg image-FCD7_539F0B7D.jpg Doc_and_her_mom_hug.jpg Rockstar Ruby and the Toys 001.jpg Rockstar Ruby and the Toys 003.jpg Rockstar Ruby and the Toys 004.jpg Rockstar Ruby and the Toys 006.jpg image-BA7A_55CFA48C.jpg Doc_says_we're_here.jpg image-40F1_55CFABAB.jpg Vet_scene.jpg Maxresdefault 219.jpg Blast Off to the Unknown Pic 002.jpg docmc.png Runaway_Love-006.jpg Runaway_Love-007.jpg Runaway_Love-008.jpg Runaway_Love-009.jpg Runaway_Love-010.jpg Runaway_Love-012.jpg Image-6BF3_570127CB.jpg Young_doc_gets_introduced_to_stuffy.jpg Doc_and_chilly's_first_meeting-002.jpg Tumblr_o4q6kr87IZ1r8d4teo1_1280.png Dr. McStuffins and Maya.jpg MAS_0000000000066630_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e28-ingested-Bringing Home Baby.jpg Bringing_Home_Baby.jpg Baby_Names.png Watching over Maya.jpg Doc's parents and Maya.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-001.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-7-ceces-first-bath-the-most-impatient-patien.jpg Reference http://www.jetmag.com/life/disneys-doc-mcstuffins-honors-dr-myiesha-taylor/ Category:McStuffins Family Category:Humans